


Cruel to be Kind

by ticklemekink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant Stiles, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklemekink/pseuds/ticklemekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's tied down so Stiles can use him as nothing more than a toy for his own needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel to be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as long as I would like it to be, but I'm not feeling particularly inspired tonight. Sorry darlings!

Stiles hovered over the bed, just watching the muscle twitches beneath the sweat soaked skin of his sexy boy. It took a lot of restraint not to just touch, but he enjoyed making Derek wait for it enough that he was able to control those urges. The muscular body squirmed under his scrutiny, clearly dying for him to get on with it. Well, why not give him what he wants?

Stiles smirked and stroked Derek’s flushed dick only once, making the man whine and thrust his hips forward. They’d already been at it for a while, Derek remaining restrained as he was made to watch his mate open himself up with his fingers, occasionally stopping to take the muscular man’s large dick down his throat. He’d bring him to the edge every time, before returning to stretching himself.

The cock ring might be a bit cruel, but goddamn was it hot.

“Shhhh, I know baby.” He stroked the sweat slicked washboard abs comfortingly, soothing him. “Don’t worry. I’m going to let you come. Eventually.”

He grinned wickedly at Derek’s whine. “I’m just going to take what I want from you first. Remember, right now, you’re nothing but a toy for me to use for my enjoyment. But that’s how you like it, don’t you, you little slut?”

Stiles stood and straddled the bound man, pressing his ass back into his boy’s cock even as he began grinding his own down onto his abs. Derek tried thrusting up, but as he did Stiles lifted himself with his legs, forcing him to hump the air instead.

“Oh, my. Look how slutty you are, baby. So eager you’re humping nothing at all.” Derek was so gone, he could only whine in reply, pupils blown and expression desperate. Stiles chuckled and reached back to grip his cock, lining it up with his wet hole before slowly lowering himself down.

“I wonder if your slutty little cock will be enough to get me off. What do you think? It’s such a small cock, isn’t it? More like a little boy’s cock than a man’s.”

Derek flushes. “Yes, Stiles. M-My little boy cock isn’t enough.”

Stiles bottoms out and smirks. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make do, won’t I? At least your body’s pretty, huh? Such a pretty little boy.” He begins riding Derek, slowly at first, but it doesn’t take long until he’s speeding up, practically bouncing on his cock.

Derek’s moaning and whining as he stares up at Stiles, occasionally pulling at the bonds that restrain his arms. He clearly wants to touch and Stiles decides to taunt him a little bit. He reaches a hand down and starts pulling at his cock, stroking it fast and swirling a thumb around the dripping head.

“Your little dick’s not enough, so I have to touch myself. You’re not a very good fucktoy, are you?”

“N-no, Stiles.” Derek pants and Stiles can feel his desperate cock twitching in his passage. “I’m just here for you to use. Just a slutty little toy. I-I’m sorry my tiny dick can’t g-get you off.”

Stiles sighs exaggeratedly. “Oh, it’s okay. Next time I’ll just have to fuck your throat so you can make it up to me.” Derek whines at the imagery. He looks to be on the verge of begging to come; Stiles is almost there himself.

He reaches another hand up to play with one of his nipples, even as he jerks himself faster. “I’m gonna come all over you, baby boy. Gonna paint you with my seed. Would you like that? Maybe I’ll make you go outside after I do. Keep the cock ring on you, send you out naked and covered in come, with a hard little boy cock for everyone to laugh at. I bet no one would be scared of the big bad wolf then.”

Derek’s pupils actually expand further at the thought, showing just how hot he finds it and that pushes Stiles over the edge. He does as promise and splashes Derek’s stomach and chest with his come, stroking himself through the orgasm.

He sighs and chuckles as he watches his mate try and keep thrusting up, squirming as he’s unsuccessful in making any difference. “I suppose now that I’ve used you good and well, I can let you come.” An idea pops into his head. “But I’m not going to play with your baby dick for you.”

He climbs off, enjoying Derek’s moan as his hole pulls off, before undoing the leg and arm restraints. “You can come. But only by rubbing yourself off on my leg. How does that sound, little slut?” He unclasps the cock ring.

Derek sighs in relief and immediately gets to his knees in front of Stiles and wraps his arms around a thigh. “Thank you, thank you for letting me be your toy. I’ll be better at it next time, I promise, thank you.”

Stiles smirks. “That’s right, slutty little bitch with your slutty tiny dick. Hump my leg like the bitch you are.” Derek moans and splashes his come everywhere, clutching tight to his mate’s thigh as he rides out the aftershocks.

Stiles reaches a hand down and rubs it through the sweat soaked hair. “Good boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at http://kinkisthenewblack.tumblr.com 
> 
> Drop me a line and I will love you forever.


End file.
